Blade Brothers
The Blade Brothers is a group from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Consisting of eight brothers, (though in the third issue of the Swordsman Newsletter, Swiftblade states that there are nine siblings, not counting the deceased Swiftblade the First; therefore making ten brothers, two of which are never seen), they are skilled in the art of swordsmanship. It is believed that the eldest of the brothers is Swiftblade the First, who exists in Hyrule only as a ghost, followed by Swiftblade, then Grimblade, fourth Splitblade, fifth Waveblade, sixth Greatblade, seventh Scarblade, and eighth Grayblade. Biography All eight brothers have, at one point, won the sword-fighting tournament held during the Picori Festival, and now live in extant locations to teach children, teenagers, and adults alike about the art of swordplay. They all teach Link unique and amazing skills to help him defeat Vaati. To teach their students, the brothers utilize a special technique called the "Possession" technique. This allows them to possess their students' minds for a short while, demonstrating the technique that they are about to learn. Only Swiftblade, Grimblade, Waveblade, Grayblade, and Swiftblade the First teach Link skills that are recorded in the Tiger Scrolls. The remaining three brothers teach Link how to use the power of the Four Sword to stay split for a longer duration of time, how to charge up his spin attack faster, and how to improve Link's Great Spin Attack. The Brothers Grayblade Grayblade is located on Mount Crenel, or more specifically, in the southeastern section of the great wall found in the region. The entrance can only be opened with a Bomb. Once inside, Link must split himself into two to open the door to his Dojo. He can teach Link the Roll Attack skill. Greatblade Greatblade is located behind a waterfall in North Hyrule Field; however, the entrance must first be opened by fusing Kinstones with Waveblade. He can teach Link to release a longer and more powerful Great Spin Attack, but only if he has learned the seven other skills. Grimblade Grimblade is located under the bushes in the southeastern portion of Hyrule Castle Garden; however, when Link first enters it, it is covered in darkness, and he must use the Flame Lantern to light the unlit torches inside. A Piece of Heart is also found inside his Dojo. He can teach Link the Sword Beam skill. Scarblade Scarblade is located behind a waterfall in the Castor Wilds; however, the entrance must first be opened by fusing Kinstones with Grayblade. He can teach Link how to charge his Spin Attack more quickly. Splitblade Splitblade is located behind a waterfall in Veil Falls; however, the entrance must first be opened by fusing Kinstones with Grimblade. He can teach how to charge the Four Sword more quickly. Swiftblade Swiftblade is the most prominent of the brothers, found in southwest Hyrule Town. He will teach Link a total of four skills; the Spin Attack, the Rock Breaker, the Dash Attack, and the Downthrust. Swiftblade is also the editor of the Swordsman Newsletter, a newsletter that can be subscribed to in Hyrule Town's Post Office. Swiftblade the First Swiftblade the First is the eldest of the Blade Brothers. His Dojo is located beneath a grave in southwestern Castor Wilds. He teaches Link the Great Spin Attack skill, but only if Link has already obtained the seven other Tiger Scrolls. Waveblade Waveblade is located inside a tree found in southwestern Lake Hylia. He can teach Link the Peril Beam skill, which allows Link to fire a damaging sword beam when his health is low, but only after Link has accumulated at least 10 Heart Containers. es:Maestros de la Espada Category:Groups Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters